


protection

by floralklance (sylvenon)



Series: krypto adventures [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, M/M, Protectiveness, giant alien dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/floralklance
Summary: Fighting wears Krypto out. Training makes her lay down in the middle of the room and sleep. But protecting isn't fighting. It's killing. It's helping. And Krypto never gets tired of protecting.





	protection

Krypto had returned to her usual state, as a giant monster-wolf, as Lance liked to call her, in the middle of training with Keith. It was all downhill from there. Keith couldn't convince her to move and his sword didn't do anything to her hind. That was how Lance and Shiro found them, Keith laying across Krypto's back, snoring away, tired from trying to move the Goliobo. Lance chuckles and Krypto raises her head. She carefully stands, shifting so Keith doesn't fall off of her back and trots over to Shiro and Lance.

"Let me get him, Krypto." She lowers her body and Shiro drags Keith off her back. 

"We're going on a mission, we'll be back, okay Krypto?" Lance says, petting her muzzle. She stares at him with bright red eyes and nods. She licks his hand and they leave. She follows them to the bridge but settles towards the back as they walk into the shoots for their respective lions. 

* * *

They were forced to land, outnumbered and divided in the sky. Lance was struggling to get away from much faster and agiler fighter planes. Keith comes in for a save and follows Lance to a secluded valley. It was a tight fit, but their Lions were able to make it to the bottom. Lance runs from his Lion and Keith meets him halfway. "Shiro was about a kilometer from here, grounded. We gotta find him." Keith says. Lance nods and they start their climb. Luckily for them, it was only half a kilometer climb. They race across the desert looking place, barren at the least, towards the rocky out cliffs Shiro commed them from. They reached it, only to have to dive out of the way to avoid being killed. Lance eats dirt and Keith is deflecting lasers off his sword while Lance struggles to stand. He races from the ground and slams into Shiro, who pulls him behind a large rock. Lance steadies himself and pulls his bayard from his suit but a cry of pain made him pause. Keith was shot in the leg and he was crawling. He looked up, eyes wide and Lance felt the air in his lungs still, his heart stop and his blood run cold. 

"No." He whispers. Keith closes his eyes and accepts his fate. A roar, one they had just forgotten, ripped through the air and the droids and soldiers where gone. Blood splattered across rocks and machinery gave way beneath razor sharp teeth. Krypto growled from her place a few feet away and paced over to Keith. She whined low in her throat and licked his wound. He hissed and Krypto stopped, before nosing him up. He grabbed her fur and she helped him over to where Lance and Shiro stood. They embraced him and Lance felt hot tears prick his eyes. Krypto sat away, wagging her tail. 

"Go get 'em, girl." Lance whispered. Her ears flicked forward and she barked, before turning and running away from them.

* * *

They returned to the Castle, Krypto found in the mess hall, consuming most of the rations. Hunk had to fight her from the goo machine. She found Shiro and Lance in the pod room, staring at the pod that held Keith. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." She whispers. Lance looks up at her and stands, barely coming to her shoulder. 

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known." 

"I'm sorry." She murmured again. Lance pulled her into a hug, as awkward as it was, and she collapsed into him, kneeling. "I almost lost him!" She yelled, crying and hiccuping. "I can't lose him. I can't lose anybody else. I can't lose my family. Not again." She whispered, sobbing into Lance's chest. 

"I know. I know." Lance petted her hair, trying to calm the hysterical girl down. "It'll be alright. You protected us. You did well." She looked up at him, looking just as young as she did the year before, round-faced and innocent. 

"I promise. I'll protect you guys." She said quietly. Lance smiled. 

"I know you will."

 

 


End file.
